Various types of accessories can be mounted on a motorcycle to provide customization of the motorcycle for enhanced functionality, experience and/or aesthetics of the motorcycle. One type of accessory is known as a sissy bar, which comprises a backrest mounted to the motorcycle. To reversibly mount accessories such as a sissy bar to the motorcycle, a mounting assembly is used to secure the accessory to one or more docking points positioned on opposite sides of the motorcycle. One example of such a mounting assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,232. Such a mounting assembly includes opposed side plates that are secured relative to the docking points and coupled to the accessory. There is a need for a mounting assembly that is easily mountable and securely connectable to known docking points on a motorcycle.